Déclarations fracassantes ou comment se
by Loryah
Summary: Harry Potter a pété un plomb. Tout le monde est d'accord là dessus ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas frappé son meilleur ami et déclaré au beau milieu de la grande salle qu'il était gay ! et si seulement il s'était arrêté là ! OS HPDM et gros délire de moi !


_**Salut ! J'étais en train d'écrire Protection rapprochée quand l'idée de cet OS m'est venue. J'avais l'intention de juste en noter les idées principales mais je me suis retrouvée en train de l'écrire, alors j'ai continué et voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

**_Disclamer : Rien a moi (sauf l'histoire) tout à J.K.R (elle a quand même de la chance...)_**

**_Rating : Ben R pour cause de citrons. Car oui, c'est un slash yaoï (je sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire autre chose, j'adore vraiment ce couple !) et donc, ceux que les relations entre hommes dérangent PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !_**

_**-**_

_**Révélations fracassantes ou comment se brouiller avec son meilleur ami et se faire son ex-ennemi !**_

Ronald Weasley, en ce joli soir de mai, atterrit de façon fort peu protocolaire aux pieds de Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci, accompagné de Drago Malfoy et de Pansy Parkinson, les trois seuls Serpentards de 7ème année qui n'attendaient pas leur procès comme mangemorts, observèrent un instant le rouquin tenter de se relever avant de chercher la cause de ce vol plané.

Trois mâchoires se décrochèrent lorsqu'ils virent un Potter fou furieux se jeter sur son soi-disant meilleur ami et l'attraper par le col, le poing droit levé et serré s'apprêtant à nouveau à une rencontre violente avec la tête de la belette.

" - Retire ça immédiatement, Ron, siffla Potter d'un air menaçant."

" - Va te faire foutre, Harry, tu es dégénéré, anormal et…"

Weasley ne pu finir sa phrase car le poing du brun venait de lui casser deux dents. _(Ca doit faire mal, ça…) _

" - Pauvre con !"

Ron n'étant plus vraiment en état de répondre, Harry se tourna vers les autres Gryffondors qui se trouvaient derrière lui, les mettant au défi de secourir le lion en difficulté. Aucun ne s'approcha. Granger le regardait, les yeux écarquillés de ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'horreur et les autres le fixaient avec crainte. Potter se releva et lâcha la chemise de son plus-si-meilleur-copain-que-ça qui cogna durement contre le sol puis s'éloigna en direction de la grande salle pour le repas de midi.

Le prince des Serpentards retrouva ses esprits le premier… et éclata de rire ! Potter cassant la gueule à Weasley… la vie était belle ! Il fut bientôt imité par Blaise et Pansy. Ils riaient tellement fort que le professeur Rogue, attiré par le vacarme, les rejoignit et leur demanda ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il avait la possibilité de créer des ennuis à Potter, Malfoy ne dit rien et reprit sa route en direction de la salle à manger. Les Gryffondors ne diraient rien, Potter était l'un des leur et ils plaçaient la loyauté envers leur maison plus haut que celle envers les profs. Ce qui amena Drago à se demander pourquoi Potter avait cogné la belette.

_**-**_

Harry était dans un état de fureur incontrôlable. D'ailleurs, les élèves devaient s'en rendre compte car personne ne l'approcha tandis qu'il rejoignait à grandes enjambées la table des Gryffondors. Comment Ron pouvait-il lui parler comme ça ! Lui qu'il considérait comme son ami, son frère presque. Il osait le juger, l'insulter… Rien que d'y penser, il sentait sa colère redoubler. Tout était parti d'une simple remarque sur Boot et McMillian. Les deux garçons sortaient ensemble depuis un moment et ils se promenaient dans les couloirs en se tenant par la main.

« - Regarde-moi ces deux pédales ! S'était exclamé Ron. C'est vraiment répugnant ! Ils me donnent envie de vomir !

Harry se figea et regarda son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

" - Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda-t-il. Le principal c'est qu'ils soient heureux… Que ce soit avec un mec ou une fille, quelle importance ?"

" - Arrête Harry, ne me dit pas que tu approuves un truc pareil ! Deux mecs ensembles… On devrait les mettre dans une autre école ! Là où ils ne choqueraient pas les âmes sensibles et où ils ne me couperaient pas l'appétit !"

Les paroles de son ami avaient profondément choqué Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse se montrer aussi intolérant. D'autant que cela le touchait particulièrement.

" - Ron, commença Harry d'une voix déterminée. Je suis gay."

Le rouquin l'avait regardé puis avait éclaté de rire. Visiblement il ne le croyait pas. Harry respira profondément et répéta ses paroles. Quelque chose dans son expression du convaincre Weasley qu'il disait vrai car il le regarda avec horreur.

" - Tu plaisantes, Harry ? Tu es sorti avec Chang en 5ème année !"

" - Oui. Et ça a été un fiasco ! Et depuis le temps, tu ne t'es pas étonné que je ne sois sorti avec aucune fille ?"

" - Si, mais pas au point de penser que tu pourrais faire un truc aussi dégueulasse ! rassure-moi, tu n'as jamais eu des pensées tordues en me mâtant, au moins ?"

La belette semblait réellement écoeurée. Les autres gardaient le silence.

" - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron, t'es pas du tout mon genre _(ouais, il préfère les blonds, mais chut, pour l'instant personne ne doit savoir !)"_

" - Ecoute, Harry… on va en parler à Dumbledore… il pourra te faire soigner… je sais pas, arranger ça ! Tu vas pas rester un dégénéré toute ta vie !"

C'est à ce moment que le poing de Potter avait jaillit et que Ron s'était étalé au pied des trois Serpentards. »

Harry inspira profondément et décida de se calmer. Il leva à peine les yeux pour voir entrer Malfoy et sa bande. Le préfet de Serpentard avait le sourire aux lèvres et le regardait avec curiosité. C'est sûr qu'ils devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait. Harry Potter frappant son meilleur ami… enfin ex-meilleur ami ! A moins qu'il ne lui présente des excuses sincères… et en rampant ! Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver, pressentit Potter. Il appréhendait la réaction des autres mais il ne changerait pas pour autant.

Il ne _pouvait pas_ changer ! Bon sang ! Comme si on décidait si on était gay ou hétéro ! De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien pu choisir dans sa vie, il était destiné depuis avant sa naissance à zigouiller face de serpent et à devenir un héro… Lui aurait préféré être un ado normal, avec des problèmes normaux et un petit ami normal ! Bon, là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de contradiction puisqu'il n'avait_ pas_ de petit ami ! Il poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête sur son bras replié sur la table, jouant de l'autre avec ses petits pois.

C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait vraiment. Les plaisirs solitaires c'était pas mal… mais assez frustrant à la longue ! Mais il ne se voyait pas aborder un mec et lui faire des avances sans savoir si celui-ci était du même bord que lui… tiens, il venait d'avoir une idée à suggérer à Dumby : une liste de tous les gays de l'école ! Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelqu'un à son goût.

Tiens, voilà que les autres Gryffondors arrivaient. Ils semblaient tous fuir son regard et Harry sentait l'énervement le gagner à nouveau. Ils s'assirent à ses côtés et se servirent à dîner. La mauvaise humeur du brun atteignit ses limites et il attaqua.

" - Au lieu de regarder le plafond ou de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, vous pourriez avoir les couilles de me dire ce que vous pensez ! Au moins, Ron, même si c'est un connard me l'a dit en face !"

" - Il est à l'infirmerie, lui dit Gynnie avec un regard accusateur."

" - Désolé, si c'est sensé attirer ma sympathie et mon remord, il faudra que tu repasses ! Crois-moi, je recommencerais sans une hésitation !"

" - Ecoute, Harry, commença Seamus, laisse-nous le temps de digérer la nouvelle ! C'est plutôt… surprenant. Tu nous balances ça comme ça…"

" - Vous n'avez rien à « digérer » ! Soit vous m'acceptez avec ma différence, soit vous me rejetez !"

Le silence se fit. Harry, tout à sa colère, n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde suivait son éclat. Il plissa les yeux. Ses « amis » ne répondaient toujours pas. Très bien. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il se leva, prit son assiette et regarda autour de lui.

Soudain un sourire pervers joua sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna et posa ses couverts en face de Malfoy, à la table des Serpentards.

" - Ca ne vous gène pas que je m'asseye là ? leur demanda-t-il poliment."

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et s'installa avant de recommencer à manger.

Il n'entendit pas le bruit que produisit l'ensemble des mâchoires se décrochant en même temps. Un Gryffondor avait enfreint la plus sacrée des lois et s'asseyait à la table des ennemis Serpentards ! Impensable ! Il aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Hagrid et McGonagall hésitaient entre colère et stupeur. Rogue paraissait sur le point de faire un malaise. Flitwick, Mme Chourave et Mme Bibine étaient figé par la surprise le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit Et Dumby…Dumby avait toujours ce satané sourire amusé ! Encore une fois, Malfoy fut le premier à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

" - Potter… tu es à la table des Serpentards !"

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique et fixa Malfoy.

" - Je sais."

" - Tu ne _peux pas_, t'asseoir ici ! Tu es un putain de _Gryffondor_ !"

" - Non."

" - Hein ? Comment ça non ?"

" - Maintenant je suis Serpentard."

" - … ! … ! … ! … ! Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, Potter ! cria Drago."

" - Si, si. Le choixpeau hésitait à m'y mettre en première année. Alors je peux tout a fait être un Serpentard."

" - Le… Tu as faillit être ici ?"

Malfoy secoua la tête. La plupart des élèves avaient recouvrer leurs facultés intellectuelles et les observaient avec curiosité.

" - Peu importe ! s'exclama le blond. Tu as choisit Gryffondor, tu y restes !"

" - Non. Maintenant, je veux être à Serpentard."

Drago se sentait basculer dans la quatrième dimension. Ca n'allait pas ! Où était passé le petit Potter timide qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds ?... Bon d'accord, Potter ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds… mais il n'était pas comme _ça_ ! Il se sentait désemparé, incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose de Malfoy tout simplement parce que ce crétin ne se comportait pas en Potter ! Et puis Potter lui sourit. Ca y est la fin du monde est là, sonnez trompette, roulez tambours ! Harry Potter vient de sourire à Drago Malfoy ! Voldy allait certainement sortir dans une gerbe de confettis et l'avada kedavriser joyeusement ! Mais non, les secondes passaient et pas de face de serpent… Potter lui avait bel et bien réglé son compte et… Potter lui souriait.

" - Tu… tu… tu ne peux pas, Potter ! continua-t-il dans un souffle sans savoir vraiment lui-même s'il parlait du sourire ou du changement de maison."

" - Tu paries ?"

Tout en continuant à sourire, Harry se leva et s'approcha de la table des professeurs. Il s'arrêta devant le directeur dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

" - Professeur Dumbledore, je souhaiterais changer de maison."

" - Vraiment, Harry ?"

" - Vraiment."

" - Professeur, s'insurgea Rogue, Potter ne peux pas…"

" - C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, Severus, le coupa le vieil homme."

" - Mais enfin, Mr Potter, demanda McGonagall, que vous arrive-t-il ? j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez frappé Mr Weasley."

" - C'est en partie ce qui motive ma demande, fit Harry, très calme. Cela risque de se reproduire si je reste dans le même dortoir que lui. Alors, je pense sincèrement que je serais mieux à Serpentard !"

Sa future ancienne directrice le regardait sans comprendre. Dumby semblait le jauger et Rogue marmonnait ce qu'Harry espérait ne pas être des malédictions. Finalement Dumbledore prit sa décision et donna son accord à Harry.

" - Dobby ! Appela le directeur."

L'elfe apparût aux côtés de Harry.

" - Dobby, Harry a décidé de changer de maison. Pourriez-vous faire en sorte que ses affaires soient transférées au plus vite ?"

" - Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. Que Harry Potter soit rassuré ce sera fait dans l'heure !"

Et il disparut aussitôt. Satisfait, Harry remercia le directeur et retourna à sa place.

" - Voilà, c'est fait. Je suis à Serpentard !"

Malfoy and Cie n'avait toujours pas réussi à croire qu'il allait le faire… qu'il l'avait fait. Et vu la tête éberluée _(oh le doux euphémisme !)_ des Gryffondors, eux non plus n'y croyaient pas.

" - Harry ? appela Dean. C'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas demandé à être muté à Serpentard ?"

Potter se tourna vers son ancienne table et les regarda avec colère.

" - Si. Puisque le fait que je sois gay semble vous gêner, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vous fréquenter."

Nouveau décrochage de mâchoire collectif. Le Survivant était gay… Et il devait avoir pété un fusible ! Dans la même soirée, il cognait son meilleur pote, s'engueulait avec l'ensemble de sa maison, s'asseyait à la table des Serpentard, déménageait pour cette même maison et annonçait au beau milieu de la grande salle qu'il était homo…

" - Vous avez eu quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Malfoy à Thomas."

" - Euh… je… je… Je sais plus…"

Visiblement, Dean non plus n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

" - Il a peut-être pris un mauvais sort, suggéra Pansy."

" - Ou été contaminé par une potion défectueuse. Longdubat, t'a fait exploser ton chaudron, aujourd'hui ? demanda Zabini."

" - Nan… on a pas eu potion… histoire de la magie… Défense contre les forces du mal… Botanique et Sortilèges… Rien de risqué…"

Potter fixait Drago d'un air mécontent.

" - Je suis pas cinglé, Malfoy ! Puisque c'est ça je vais dans le dortoir ! Au fait, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?"

Personne ne lui répondit.

" - Eh ! Oh ! Potter appelle la lune ! Tu me réponds Malfoy ?"

Une vive rougeur embrasa les joues du blond. Il n'aimait pas cet Harry Potter. Il voulait qu'on lui rende l'autre. Celui qui le faisait chier, qui était Gryffondor et… bon, il pouvait rester gay… Mais pour le reste, il voulait récupérer _son_ Potter. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la grande porte après avoir fait signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils fallaient qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse. Non mais, on ne décidait pas comme ça de changer de caractère ! C'était quoi ces manières ? Tout changement devait être apporté en douceur, ce petit con imaginait-il le nombre de traumatismes qu'il avait créé en une soirée ? Bon, pour les dents de Weasley, Malfoy s'en foutait comme d'une guigne… Mais heureusement qu'il n'était pas cardiaque ! Son pauvre petit cœur en avait vu de belles ce soir !

Il marchait rapidement, Potter toujours à sa suite. Il arriva finalement devant le portrait d'un homme distingué vautré langoureusement dans un divan.

" - Veritamorum _(petit clin d'œil à une fic de hedwigeol que j'ai beaucoup aimée !)"_

Le portrait pivota et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des vert et argent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa visite avec Ron lors du Noël en deuxième année.

Malfoy se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Potter de l'imiter.

" - Eh ! faut que je range mes affaires ! protesta le brun."

" - Tu poses ton cul là et tu ne discutes pas ! Il _faut_ qu'on parle ! C'est quoi le bordel que t'as foutu ? J'ai toujours su que t'étais pas clair, mais là, tu viens de battre un record !"

" - Tu es gay, Malfoy ? demanda Harry comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu."

Le blond s'étouffa presque. _Ca_ n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion présente !

" - Je ne vois pas en quoi mon orientation sexuelle te concerne, Potter !"

" - Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire ! Si tu es gay… on pourrait peut-être s'amuser toi et moi…

Drago en avait marre ! A force de se décrocher violemment et de façon répétée, sa mâchoire allait finir par ne plus fonctionner correctement.

" - Tu… tu … tu viens de me faire des PROPOSITIONS !"

" - Ouais. J'en ai marre d'être tout seul, j'ai besoin d'un mec… et t'es plutôt mignon !"

" - OK. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS BU OU FUME CES DERNIERES 24 HEURES !"

" - Rien. Pourquoi ?"

" - Potter. Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il faut te faire soigner !"

" - La dernière personne qui m'a dit ça, s'est prit mon poing dans la gueule, alors évite. Tu veux une explication. Ben… J'en ai pas. Mais je peux essayer de te résumer la situation… Je suis gay. Mon meilleur ami m'a traité de dégénéré, d'anormal, de dégueulasse et d'autres gentillesses de ce genre. Les autres Gryffondors ne semblent pas apprécier non plus ma différence. Donc je me suis dit que je devais changer de maison. J'ai choisi la votre parce qu'il y a de la place de libre… et parce que le choixpeau a vraiment faillit m'y envoyer. En plus je savais que ça ferait chier les autres. C'est tout."

Malfoy le regardait fixement. Les explications n'avaient pas tout éclairci mais la situation était un peu moins surréaliste.

Bon. Potter était désormais un Serpentard. Drago respira profondément et regarda le brun. Celui-ci semblait avoir oublié la question posée un peu plus tôt ce dont le blond ne se plaignait pas. Il ferma les yeux et toute la fatigue due aux chocs émotionnels de la soirée s'abattit sur lui. Il se sentait lentement mais sûrement glisser dans le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Qui OSAIT toucher ses cheveux ? Personne n'avait le droit, il allait être tout décoiffé ! Pourtant les effleurements étaient étonnamment agréables et il concentra un reste d'énergie pour voir qui…

Potter.

Potter lui caressait les cheveux.

En souriant.

Pas bon du tout ça ! Enfin bon… mais PAS bon !

Potter ne caressait pas les cheveux de Malfoy !

C'était une règle inviolable… qu'apparemment le Potty ne connaissait pas !

" - Le bel au bois dormant se réveille ? Tu serais mieux dans ton lit… et ça te permettrait de me montrer le mien."

Drago grogna et se leva avec difficulté. Peu à peu les paroles de Potter pénétrèrent la brume de son cerveau.

" - Tu m'as appelé comment ?"

" - Le bel au bois dormant… Ca fait référence à un conte moldu où une princesse s'endort pendant cent ans et doit être réveillé par un baiser de son prince."

" - Oh… Eh ! Ca veut dire que t'avais l'intention de m'embrasser dans mon sommeil ?"

" - Ben… si y'avait pas eu d'autre moyen de te réveiller…"

" - T'as pas intérêt, Potter ! Ou je te casse la gueule !"

" - Même pas peur."

" - Pas peur ? Tu vas voir ça !"

Recouvrant toute sa lucidité, il fit tomber Potter, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et après lui avoir immobilisé les bras à l'aide de ses jambes attrapa un coussin et le posa sur la tête du brun.

" - Alors, Potter, qui c'est le plus fort ?"

Des paroles étouffées par le coussin lui parvinrent. Il le souleva et écouta ce qu'Harry avait à dire.

" - Si tu voulais me grimper dessus, Malfoy, t'étais pas obligé d'en venir à de telles extrémités…"

Avec un rugissement de rage, le blond reposa l'oreiller sur le visage moqueur. C'est alors que Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent. Ils évaluèrent la situation d'un regard.

" - Drago chéri… si tu veux tuer Potter, évite de le faire dans notre salle commune…ça risque d'être dur de faire disparaître le corps."

" - Ouais, approuva Blaise. Dumby risque de ne pas être content que tu lui tues son Héro ! Au fait… Potter ne bouge plus."

Drago releva le coussin et scruta suspicieusement le visage de Potter. Un tremblement révélateur de fou rire au coin des lèvres lui appris que le Survivant n'était pas plus évanoui que lui et il lui ficha un vigoureux coup de polochon.

" - Arrête ça, Potter, je sais que t'es parfaitement réveillé."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Potter se dégagea rapidement et inversa les positions avant que Drago eu le temps de dire ouf. Harry regarda Zabini et Parkinson avec un sourire pervers

" - Vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait ?"

" - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Blaise t'est mon seul ami, tu vas pas m'abandonner à ce sadique ! Il n'arrête pas de me tripoter depuis tout à l'heure ! Aide-moi, pitié ! Pansyyyyyyyyy !"

" - Ben… c'est le Survivant, Drago, chéri. Si Voldy ne l'a pas vaincu que pouvons-nous espérer faire, nous pauvres petits sorciers, argumenta la jeune fille. Et puis comme ça, ça nous laissera le dortoir libre à Blaise et moi. Harry, tu peux nous accorder une heure ?"

" - Pas de problème !"

La petite brune entraîna donc Zabini par la main et ils grimpèrent les marches menant au dortoir des 7ème année.

" - Bande de traiiiiiiiiitres !"

" - Allons, Dray, soit gentil avec mes amis !"

_"- Tes_ amis ! Ils sont à moi ! Toi t'as jeté les tiens comme des vieilles chaussettes parce que Monsieur était mal luné !"

" - Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! S'ils ne peuvent pas accepter…"

" - Oh pitié, Potter ! Ils n'ont pas dit ça ! tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu leurs a annoncé la nouvelle ? Tout le monde a été choqué. Putain, le Survivant est GAY ! Quand la gazette du sorcier va apprendre ça, ça va faire la une !"

" - S'ils osent je leur colle un procès ! J'en ai marre qu'ils publient des trucs sur moi sans mon autorisation !"

L'humeur n'était plus à la rigolade et Harry ôta ses jambes des bras de Malfoy, ne se levant pas pour autant.

" - Potter, tu peux te pousser ?"

" - Malfoy… tu me fais un câlin ?"

" - Hein ? T'es dingue !"

" - Oh ! Allez s'te'plait… rien de sexuel… juste un câlin…"

Harry s'était quasiment allongé sur Drago et le regardait d'un air suppliant.

" - Non, Potter, je ne fais pas de câlin ! je suis pas un nounours !"

" -"Pitié… tu te rends bien compte que je viens de te supplier ?"

" - La belle affaire ! Personne ne me croira si je dis qu'Harry Potter m'a supplié de lui faire un câlin !"

" - Malfoy… ou tu me fais un câlin… ou demain je joue les amoureux transi devant tout le monde et tu connaîtras le sens du mot gêne dans toute sa splendeur."

" - Tu n'oserais pas ! souffla le blond"

" - Comme tu me l'as si gentiment rappelé, après ce que je viens de faire ce soir, plus rien, ou presque n'étonnera… et puis, moi, je m'en fous !"

Drago poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Cet idiot en était bien capable. Il imaginait la tête de Rogue si Harry venait s'asseoir sur les genoux du préfet de Serpentard pendant le petit déjeuner… Il capitula finalement et resserra ses bras autour de Potter durant quelques secondes.

" - Voilà, t'as eu ton câlin, t'es content ? Bon maintenant laisse-m…"

" - T'appelles ça un câlin ? Tu sais pas y faire. Viens on va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, ce sera plus pratique !"

Malfoy avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle. Dans un état second, il s'assit dans le canapé et Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

" - Maintenant reprit Potter, tu met un bras autour de ma taille et tu me serres contre toi. Et de ton autre main, tu me caresses les cheveux… Ouais, c'est bien mieux !"

Malfoy cessa d'essayer de comprendre le brun. Tout ça devait être un rêve. Un mauvais rêve ! Il allait se réveiller dans quelques heures et Potter serait à nouveau le gentil Gryffondor qu'il appréc… non ! Qu'il connaissait. Connaître. Ou détester. Oui c'était cela. Tout à l'heure, Potter serait redevenu le gentil Gryffondor qu'il _détestait_ tant !

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta là à caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Il avait vu les autres Serpentards entrer dans le dortoir et les regarder avec stupeur. Le regard qui tue à la Malfoy assorti de promesses de malédiction semblait avoir suffit à les convaincre de se taire et cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure que Blaise et Pansy étaient montés. Le blond se demanda si la jeune fille était sérieuse elle avait emmené Blaise ou si elle avait fait ça juste pour l'embêter lui. Si elle et Zabini étaient ensembles, Drago devait avouer qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Pas que ça le gène que ces deux-là se fréquentent mais il pensait avoir plus de sens de l'observation que ça !

Potter se blottit d'avantage contre lui et il baissa les yeux sur le brun. Un sourire attendri flotta sur ses lèvres. Harry s'était endormi et serrait la robe de Drago contre son visage.

Malfoy soupira puis son sourire se figea. Non ! Il n'allait pas s'attendrir devant le Survivant ! Un Malfoy ne s'attendrit pas, d'abord ! Pas même sur un sexy petit brun aux jolis yeux verts. Et pis premièrement, ils n'était pas beaux ses yeux ! Pas superbes non plus ! Laids ! Très très laids ! Drago sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Combien de temps allait-il tenir si Harry se mettait en tête de le séduire ? Il avait réussi à cacher son homosexualité depuis qu'il l'avait découverte. Seul Blaise et Pansy le savaient. Mais ce satané brun et son changement d'attitude risquaient de dévoiler son secret. Pas qu'il en avait honte… mais quand même, il préférait éviter que tout le monde sache.

Il sentait le sommeil le gagner peu à peu lorsque des pas retentirent dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

" - Regarde ça, Blaise… Ne sont-ils pas mignons, tous les deux ?"

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent immédiatement et il fixa Parkinson avec colère.

" - Pansy… si tu tiens à vivre je te conseille de retirer ça tout de suite ! Et toi, réveille-toi, fit-il en secouant Harry sans ménagement."

L'effet iceberg fut un peu atténué par un Potter enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Drago -tout en réclamant encore des câlins.

" -Potter ! Tir… Blaise ! Si j'entends un seul rire tu vas regretter jusqu'au jour de ta naissance !"

" - Eh ! Arrête de menacer mon petit ami, Drago ! Et je te signale que l'effet tueur est un peu gâché avec un Potter qui te prends pour son nounours !"

Drago secoua la tête avec accablement. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer comme ça en moins de deux heures ?

La réponse tenait en six lettre : POTTER.

" - POTTER LEVE TES FESSES IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla-t-il tout à coup."

Le brun sursauta et le regarda d'un air pas content du tout.

" - Nan… veux encore des câlins…"

" - NON ! PAS DE CALINS ! PLUS DE CALINS ! TU TE LEVES ! ET TU ARRETES DE ME RIDICULISER !"

" - Méchant Drago, geignit Harry."

" - Oui ! Méchant Drago ! Tout à fait ! JE SUIS MECHANT ! alors tu files te coucher !"

" - Tu me portes ?"

La course précipitée de Blaise empêcha Malfoy de répondre. Il vit son ami sortir de la salle commune et le tableau ne s'était pas refermé qu'il l'entendait rire aux éclats.

" - Potter… Non je ne te portes pas… je vais te TUER !"

Il se redressa, faisant tomber lourdement le nouveau Serpentard sur le sol puis se laissa tomber sur lui et serra les mains autour de son cou.

Harry trouva la parade en un dixième de seconde. Il se redressa et colla ses lèvres à celles du blond. Lequel écarquilla les yeux… et se laissa faire… Avant de se reculer et d'envoyer un joli crochet du droit sur la pommette du brun.

" - Eeeeeeeh ! Ca va pas ? Espèce de brute !"

" - Je t'avais dis que je te casserai la gueule si tu faisais ça !"

Harry se redressa, s'assit en tailleur devant le fauteuil et croisa les bras, boudant ostensiblement. Zabini qui revenait de sa crise de fou rire le regarda avec curiosité.

" - Mon cœur, fit Pansy, tu viens de rater quelque chose."

Drago la fusilla du regard.

Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?"

" - Environ trois mois. Répondit Blaise. Sincèrement Drago, tu n'as pas été très observateur ! j'ai cru que tu savais depuis un moment !"

" - Eh bien non ! J'avoue que les affaires de cœur ne me passionnent pas !"

" - Au fait, pourquoi Potter boude ? tu l'as frappé ? demanda le Serpentard en apercevant la marque rouge sur la figure de son nouveau compagnon de maison."

Pansy se mit à rire ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard meurtrier du blond.

" - Je t'expliquerais quand ce _méchant_ garçon ne sera plus là pour me menacer ! lui assura sa petite amie."

" - Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher ! grogna Drago."

Blaise l'entendit monter les marches d'un pas furieux et se tourna vers Pansy, les yeux pleins de curiosité. Celle-ci se fit un plaisir de lui raconter 'l'évènement' qu'il avait raté et il fixa Potter d'un regard incrédule.

" - Putain, Potter… Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive… mais continue ! C'est l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie ! Je me rappelle pas avoir autant ri ! fit-il au garçon qui continuait de bouder. Bon, je vais allez essayer de calmer notre petit dragon. Bonne nuit, chérie ! Bonne nuit Potter !"

Il embrassa Pansy et suivit le même chemin que Drago. La jeune fille souhaita à son tour bonne nuit au Survivant et partit se coucher. Harry se retrouva donc seul, assit en tailleur au milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards, faisant la moue.

-

Drago était déjà couché et faisait semblant de dormir lorsque Blaise pénétra dans le dortoir. Pas dupe, le serpentard décida de ne pas embêter le blond malgré tout. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea à son tour. Toute cette histoire était complètement hallucinante ! Mais quelque part il se disait que ça ne pourrait que faire du bien à Drago et à Potter. En effet, depuis la fin du Lord noir dont-on-pouvait-enfin-prononcer-le-nom alias Voldemort les deux princes semblaient blasés et même leurs disputes n'avaient plus la verve d'autrefois.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de leur rendre non pas leur agressivité mais leur vivacité. Et l'attitude complètement folle du Potty semblait avoir ce pouvoir. Blaise étouffa un ricanement tandis qu'un plan se matérialisait dans son esprit vicieux de Serpentard. Après tout, Dray était gay… alors… pourquoi pas ?

_**-**_

Drago regarda son réveil. Une heure du matin. Et Potter n'était toujours pas monté.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

Avec un soupir fataliste il se résigna à descendre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et Merlin savait pourquoi, il était persuadé que ça avait un rapport avec l'absence du Potty. Il méritait bien son nom, celui-là _(en anglais potty veut dire cinglé)._ Il enfila donc une robe de chambre et chaussa ses pantoufles avant de monter les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Potter était là. Apparemment, il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il s'était assit en tailleur pour bouder et avait simplement glissé pour s'endormir sur le tapis. Malfoy se prit la tête d'une main et la secoua d'un air accablé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fichu un emPotty pareil ?

Il ri doucement à son jeu de mot et se pencha vers le dormeur. Des bribes de leur conversation, plus tôt dans la soirée, lui revinrent et il se demanda ce que Potter dirait s'il l'embrassait.

Ohlà, ohlà, ohlà ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée ! Il n'embrasserait _pas_ Potter ! Ce n'étais pas parce qu'il était gay et le Survivant aussi qu'ils allaient commencer à se rouler des pelles ! Et peu importe que Potter ait les lèvres douces… ça n'avait aucune… importance… vraiment… douces…

« Oh, putain, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas envoyer tes bonnes résolutions aux orties parce qu'un beau brun t'a volé un baiser ! Résiste ! Sois fort ! Soit un Malfoy ! »

Ses doigts, mus par leur volonté propre, frôlèrent la joue du dormeur puis glissèrent dans les cheveux. Les paupières du brun papillonnèrent tandis qu'il tentait d'adapter sa vue à l'obscurité.

" - Drago ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que…"

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Drago sentait des frissons le parcourir au son de cette voix sensuelle.

Pas bon. Très mauvais même !

Il voulu se redresser mais son corps le trahi et se pencha d'avantage sur le brun. Il sentait à présent son parfum chaud et sucré. Il tenta de résister encore un peu puis céda finalement et mordit dans le fruit défendu.

_**-**_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce type ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, tout à l'heure il lui collait une beigne parce qu'il lui volait un petit baiser de rien du tout et le voilà maintenant qui se jetait sur lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais tout de même…

Bon. Il était peut-être temps de réagir. Il était resté plutôt passif jusque là et Malfoy commençait à se détacher de lui. Pas question ! Il serait capable de réfléchir et de changer d'avis !

« Oh non, Malfoy ! J'ai pas dîné et je viens de décider que mon menu ce serait toi ! » Pensa-t-il en enlaçant le blond pour lui dévorer la bouche. Sa langue caressa la lèvre inférieure adverse pour quémander l'entrée que Drago accorda avec un gémissement désespéré. Harry explora la bouche de Malfoy avec délices, livrant un duel sans merci avec sa consoeur. Les mains du brun se faufilèrent sous la robe de chambre et la veste de pyjama et parcoururent le dos du Serpentard. Drago enjamba Harry et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, leurs lèvres toujours jointes. Les doigts du brun faisaient courir des frissons le long de son épine dorsale et il se dit que Potter méritait des « représailles » dignes de ce nom ! Ses mains glissèrent le long de la robe de sorcier d'Harry et la déboutonnèrent avant d'aller découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le pull du Survivant. Ses doigts découvrirent les tétons qu'il titilla pour les faire durcir, arrachant à son amant un gémissement de plaisir. Il s'arrêta un court instant pour ôter sa robe de chambre et son haut de pyjama et débarrassa le brun de sa robe de sorcier et de son pull. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Harry se plaqua contre lui, un gémissement leur échappant quand leurs épidermes se rencontrèrent. Incapables de se rassasier l'un de l'autre, ils continuèrent de se dévorer, leur bouche glissant dans le cou adverse, léchant, mordant, marquant la peau. Drago mordilla le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry et celui-ci se tendit, ses mains descendant puis agrippant les fesses du serpentard pour le coller à lui et lui faire sentir son désir.

Drago eut un sourire puis ses doigts fins et agiles se faufilèrent sous la ceinture, cherchant la preuve de l'excitation du jeune homme. Potter se mit à soupirer bruyamment tandis que les doigts jouaient des arpèges sur lui. Malheureusement, les vêtements qu'il portait encore gênaient leur mouvement et Drago entreprit de remédier à la situation en s'attaquant au pantalon et aux chaussures de son amant.

Avant que Dray n'envoie définitivement promener ses habits, Harry saisit sa baguette et murmura un sort d'intimité avant de la reposer sur le fauteuil. Une fois débarrassé des encombrantes pièces de tissu, le blond se mit en devoir de déguster le torse d'Harry pendant que sa main continuait ses gammes.

Les tétons furent délicieusement malmenés, mordillés, sucés, léchés et autres douceurs puis la langue migra jusqu'aux abdominaux qu'elle redessina avec passion avant de s'occuper du nombril.

Hummmmmmm, très sensible le nombril de Potter, petit détail à ne pas oublier, se dit Malfoy avec un sourire carnassier. Sa bouche continua son exploration et se trouva bientôt confronté à la partie du corps d'Harry que ses doigts flattaient toujours. Il donna un petit coup de langue au sommet, se régalant de la liqueur qui y perlait.

" - Ca te plait ? demanda-t-il."

Drago eut un sourire devant l'expression suppliante du brun et donna un autre coup de langue.

" - Oh, putain ! Encore !"

Ravi de se faire prier, la langue de Malfoy parcouru sinueusement toute la longueur du sexe d'Harry, lui arrachant d'autres soupirs extasiés. Enfin, il le prit en bouche. Le bout tout d'abord puis il se laissa lentement glisser sur la hampe avant de remonter pour mieux redescendre.

Potter agrippa les cheveux de Drago, cherchant à imposer le rythme mais, imperturbable, le blond continuait à son goût, laissant parfois ses dents râper la peau fine et sensible.

Potter n'était plus que plaisir, ses hanches se soulevaient au rythme de cette diabolique bouche qui l'envoyait lentement mais sûrement au septième ciel. Il cria lorsque la succion s'accentua et sa tête roula de droite à gauche, puis soudain, ce fut l'explosion. Harry cambra les reins tandis que l'orgasme l'emportait, éjaculant dans la bouche du blond avec un cri rauque.

La bouche de Drago remonta et s'empara de ses lèvres, lui faisant partager la saveur de son plaisir. Harry roula sur lui, inversant leur position. Les mains du brun tirèrent sur le pantalon de pyjama et découvrirent la virilité du blond qui sentit son sang courir plus vite lorsqu'il vit le regard affamé de son amant. Il se passait la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster un met particulièrement savoureux.

La bouche du Survivant s'empara du sexe tendu, reproduisant les divines tortures qu'il venait de subir. Les gémissements de Drago s'élevaient dans la pièce et Harry se félicita d'avoir eu le réflexe de lancer un sort d'intimité… ils auraient réveillé tout le dortoir dans le cas contraire ! Harry interrompit sa caresse brutalement, arrachant un grognement de frustration au blond. Il lui reprit la bouche et plaqua ses hanches contre celles du blond, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir en même temps.

" - Potter, viens, supplia presque Malfoy."

L'une des mains d'Harry tâtonna dans l'enchevêtrement de vêtement, à la recherche de sa baguette puis il se souvint qu'il l'avait posée sur le divan et, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il murmura le sort de lubrification que lui avait appris son premier amant. Les mains de Drago, glissées dans ses cheveux, se crispèrent lorsque Harry glissa un doigt en lui, le tournant, allant, venant jusqu'à ce qu'il creuse les reins, réclamant plus. Il inserra un deuxième doigt, arrachant un cri lorsqu'il toucha la prostate du blond. Visiblement, pour lui non plus ce n'était pas la première fois.

Harry chassa la pointe de jalousie qui l'envahissait et continua de le préparer, ajoutant un troisième doigt, touchant à nouveau le point le plus sensible.

Les doigts de Potter affolaient Drago qui se sentait sur le point de chavirer. « Oh, non, ne vous sauvez pas ! » pensa-t-il avec désespoir lorsqu'ils se retirèrent. Mais aussitôt, ils furent remplacés par le membre raidi du brun qui le pénétra doucement. Trop doucement au goût du blond qui se mit à onduler sous le corps de son amant pour l'encourager à s'activer un peu.

" - Dray, calme toi, je vais pas tenir, si tu continues !"

" - Potter, ou tu me baises ou je te tue !"

" - Tu serais bien emmerdé si tu le faisais, gronda le brun."

Cependant il accéda, avec plaisir, à la requête du blond et commença à aller et venir dans le corps si accueillant. Les jambes de Drago se nouèrent autour des hanches du brun et leur rythme se fit plus sauvage. Les yeux de Drago ne quittaient pas leurs homologues verts, guettant la montée du plaisir, tandis que les émeraudes se noyaient dans le ciel d'orage entre les cils du blond. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et se savourèrent, étouffant gémissements et cris. Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sur les épaules puissantes du brun, laissant des marques rouges alors que leurs mouvements devenaient incontrôlables. Harry sentit soudain l'orgasme l'envahir tendis qu'il se répandait dans le corps de son amant qui l'imita presque aussitôt.

_**-**_

Harry se dégagea doucement du corps de Drago, murmura un sort de nettoyage et regarda le blond. Il n'était pas trop sûr de la réaction qu'aurait celui-ci. Quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait vertement envoyé promener et le brun craignait qu'il ne regrette de s'être laisser entraîner par les évènements.

" - Harry ?"

" - Hmm. Oui, Dray ?"

" - Tu me portes jusqu'à mon lit ?"

Potter haussa un sourcil, avait-il bien entendu ?

" - Euh… bien sûr, drago… tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se rhabiller avant ?"

" - Nan… pas la peine de perdre du temps… tu vas me les enlever à nouveau dans pas longtemps."

" - Ah, bon ! Je vais faire ça ?"

" - Ouais… et tu vas me refaire l'amour."

" - Et si je suis pas d'accord, demanda-t-il pour le taquiner."

" - Tu l'es."

Le brun se mit à rire, se redressa, rassembla tant bien que mal leurs vêtements et jeta un regard sceptique à Malfoy.

" - Eh, beau blond, ça va pas aller… je peux pas te porter et prendre nos fringues en même temps."

" - Démerde-toi."

" - Merci de ton aide. Où se trouve le dortoir ?"

" - Descend deux étages, porte de droite."

Harry prit les vêtements et quitta la pièce. Drago ricana. Il adorerait voir la tête d'un serpentard qui rencontrerait Potter, nu comme un ver dans l'escalier !

Quoique… à bien y réfléchir, Potter nu comme un ver était une vision qu'il préférait garder pour lui tout seul !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'exhibitionniste reparu dans le salon, se pencha sur lui et l'enlaça.

" - Tu pourrais m'aider, au moins, pesta-t-il."

Avec un sourire, Drago noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry.

" - Dray ?"

" - Mmmoui ?"

" - T'as déjà pensé à faire un régime ?"

" - Quoi ?"

" - Ben ouais… t'as l'air tout léger, mais en fait t'es vachement lourd !"

Une tape à l'arrière de la tête lui répondit.

" - Ouch ! T'es vraiment une brute !"

" - Pas ma faute si t'as une tête à claques ! Et pour répondre à ta désobligeante remarque sache que les muscles sont plus lourds que la graisse !"

" - Si tu le dis… Bon sang ! Arrête de gigoter, j'ai pas envie de me vautrer dans les escaliers."

Ils firent une pause au premier palier puis attaquèrent la seconde volée de marches.

" - Harry ?"

" - Mmmoui ?"

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour les autres ? Ils vont avoir une attaque quand ils sauront… pour nous."

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, il était ravi que Malfoy envisage un avenir à leur relation. Même s'il ne savait pas où ça les mènerait, il avait envie de tenter le coup. Qui sais, peut-être que dans quelques années, il deviendrait Mr Harry Potter-Malfoy ! Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Drago à cette pensée.

" - Oh ! Ils devront bien s'y faire."

Il senti dans son cou le sourire du blond.

" - Weasley va en être malade !"

" - Et Rogue, donc !"

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire. Ils parvinrent au deuxième palier et Harry avisa la porte sur la gauche.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là ?"

" - Salle de bain."

" - Ah oui ?"

Harry hésita environ un dixième de seconde puis se dirigea vers les douches. La nuit promettait d'être agréable !

_**-**_

Blaise Zabini s'étira tandis que son réveil sonnait. Il râla, bon sang, on était samedi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser à le désenclancher ! Il profita du fait d'être réveillé pour se rendre aux toilettes puis décida de retourner sous la couette. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Drago et fit trois pas avant de stopper net.

Il recula de trois pas et regarda à nouveau le lit de Drago. Celui-ci dormait profondément… Potter blotti contre son dos.

Finalement, ils semblerait que ces deux-là n'aient pas eu besoin de son plan tordu pour se rapprocher. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant aux diverses réactions que le couple allait provoquer. Il espérait que Dumby avait un prof de potion sous le pied, parce que le leur risquait fort de faire un infarctus ! Et c'est sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'il sombra dans un sommeil plein de petits Potter-Malfoy, c'est Lucius qui allait être content !

FIN !

Alors, ça vous a plut ? Si oui, il y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche vous cliquez dessus ! Merci d'avance !


End file.
